Global Victory Wrestling
by Echo Hayabusa
Summary: With the success of NXT even out shining the main product, WWE opens a new extension with a more independent circuit style. GVW. The focus is to entertain the fans and produce real wrestling. OC applications are open!
1. Chapter 1

Global Victory Wrestling

Vince McMahon sat in a blue steel chair in the middle of a ring with his son in law, Paul Levesque better know as Triple H standing to his right. Vince's hands were clasped in front of him, and they sat in an empty arena. It was a large arena with a large vertical titantron at the top of the ramp with a small titantron at the top left and bottom right corners respectfully.

The ring itself had a typical white mat, with the turnbuckles and aprons covered. The ropes to the ring had two white ropes at the top and bottom and a yellow rope in the middle. "Recently, NXT has become a large promotion and proved its worth against its mother brand Raw and Smackdown. So, we've taken an interest in what the fans want."

"As of today," Hunter finally spoke, "We are opening a new promotion well under the WWEs banner, but with a more independent circuit style to it. Superstars from Raw, Smackdown and NXT will appear, but the main focus here is to bring in the greatest talent from the world over who don't need development and please the fans."

"The Manger for this promotion, its superstars, commentators, titles and paper views are all to be announced. Until then, we at WWE introduce you to," At these words, the coverings on the turnbuckles and aprons fell away and the arena lit up, revealing a large sign all of which read 'GVW' before Vince and Hunter spoke together.

"Global Victory Wrestling!"

GVW

So there it is. This is different to what I've always done but I'm a little tired of sticking to bound rules for what I've always done and I don't have a lot of time now days. I've graduated and work full time and am with the Army as a combat medic. I don't even have a computer anymore. This is all done on my phone.

Anyways, I need ocs for this guys. I'm going to post a template below with mine. I went real in depth with my own but you guys don't have to. At most, I just need essentials. I need Male and female wrestlers, commentators, a manager, PPV ideas and I'm working on titles but I'd like ideas on those as well. If you want your oc to participate I'd prefer PM but I'll take a review.

My Organization

Real Name: Andy Degray

Ring Name: Andy Mercier

Hometown: Prefers London England or Paris France as heel but Ontario Canada as Face.

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 190IBS

Skin color: Between pale and tan

Social Media Handle: Realstrongstyleshoot

Alignment:(Heel or Face Tweener)

Appearance: Dark brown almost black hair with the sides shaved very close to the skull and the top long enough to lay flat over his hairline. Blue eyes with brown around the pupils that reflect red and orange.

Ring attire: Black trunks with partial red spitting flames on the sides. Armbands to his upper biceps with downward red spitting flames on the outside. Black boots with black kick pads with upward red spitting flames on front. Black knee pads directly above the kick pads with red strips at the top and bottom and the name Mercier stylized like teeth in a mouth over it.

Entrance Attire: Ring Gear with a reversible black bandanna wrapped around under his eyes and going down to his chest. On one side there is a lower human skull with bullets hanging from it. On the other is the name Mercier stylized like teeth in a mouth. Also wears a black tee shirt with the same stylized Mercier and downward red spitting flames behind it.

Street Clothes: A tee shirt or muscle shirt. It is Maroon to crimson from top to bottom with ride the Lightning written on it with Mercier stylized as a lightning bolt underneath it. If tee shirt he wears a black leather jacket with the stylized name Mercier with certain letters stylized as bullets. If a muscle shirt he wears a blue denim vest with a black cloth hood with a union jack flag, rising sun flag, Canadian flag, and French flag patched onto both sides of the chest two on either side. Black cargo pants or blue jeans. Black combat boots with his cargo pants and converse with the blue jeans.

Tattoos/piercings: None

Personality:

(Heel) Rude and disrespectful and cocky utilizing any means to win with his brutal mma and strong style

(Face) Honorable and fearless . Utilizes his most high risk dangerous moves to please the fans.

(Real Life) A generally nice and laid back guy.

Wrestling Style:

(Heel) Andy "Strong Style" Mercier uses mma and strong style wrestling refusing to take high risks for fans

(Face) Andy "True Shooter" Mercier utilizes his high flying style and integrates mma and strong style wrestling

Taunts: Pointing his hand like a gun at his opponents, pointing his hand like a gun at the crowd, putting his hand like a gun against a downed opponents head and "shooting it" and the "Too Sweet" hand sign

Signatures(Max 6): Sling Blade, Coup De Grace, ankle lock into German suplex, straight jacket back breaker, Suicide Somersault Senton, jumping yakuza kick

Finishers (Max 3): Andy's out(and he's out[A Kinshasa]), Ride the Mercier(A Go 2 Sleep/ aUra G2S) and Show no Mercier(A Banks Statement)

Manager: None

Theme Song: Crown Of Thorns by Black Veil Brides

Entrance: Andy walks onto the top stage before dropping to one knee. He makes a gun with his right hand and places it to the side of his head before shaking his head and pointing to the ring, clicking his thumb like he's shoot. He jumps to both feet with a war cry and walks down the ramp.

He stops at the end and lifts his arms quickly, pointing his hands at the crowd like guns as they call "Strong!" He turns around quickly and raises his arms again as the fans call "Style!"

He spins back around and walks to the ring. He makes to go to the steps before spinning and running and jumping through the air onto the apron. He grabs the rope and sits there for a second before pulling to his feet. He makes his way to the corner and climbs the ring post.

He bends down and let's his body and arms dangle before jerking up and bending his back. He points his hand like a gun at either the crowd or his opponent clicking like he's shooting. He then drops into the ring jumping from foot to foot in place before falling into the corner with his arms on the upper ropes and his legs crossed at the ankles.

Titantron & Minitron: Has a typical entrance tron with him wrestling & either "True Shooter" or "Strong Style" flashing depending on if he's face or heel.

Relationships: Asuka

Accomplishments:

King of Strong Style(For a time and still self proclaimed)

2x IWGP Intercontinental Champion

1x CMLL World Heavyweight Champion

1x ROH World Television Champion

2x ROH World Tag Team Champion

1x IWGP Heavyweight Champion

Short but undefeated MMA/UFC streak

Extra info: Has an accent that is not hard to understand, but can't be pinpointed as a single accent

Has a strong appreciation for actual female wrestlers

Dislikes total divas

Does not break Kayfab on social media, but does for fans

Bio: Andy Degray

Andy Degray was born in the United States of America. However, he was moved overseas with his mother after the death of his father to her homeland in the United Kingdom. He grew up watching the World Wrestling Federation and World Championship Wrestling. He was enamored with the larger than life stars but never thought about pursuing a dream of wrestling. This is due to him not believing he had a place in the wrestling world because of his small height and weight.

Instead he would take up Mixed Martial Arts in London England. He would impress a scout associated with MMA training and land a training contract. After signing with the company, he would move to Paris France where the main dojo was located. He would train there or travel with his instructors to its sister location in Ireland. As his contract began to wind down, he came close to signing a deal with the UFC who were interested in shaping his still somewhat rough style.

However he was approached by officials from New Japan Pro Wrestling who were impressed with his athleticism in the ring. After a few negotiations, he would sign with NJPW before moving to Japan to pursue his dream. He began learning a high flying style and debuted as Mach Degray. This character floundered as Andy was still trying to integrate his new high flying style and his MMA together.

Nevertheless he was given a shot at the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. He would win the title, but go on to lose it in his very first defense before being pulled from active duty. He was pushed into an actual training regime to teach him the high flying skills he needed. After a year of training in the main dojo of NJPW in Japan, he returned to active duty and reclaimed the IWGP Intercontinental Championship in his redebute. He would defend the title five time before losing it on his sixth defense.

Directly afterward he was given a chance at an IWGP Heavyweight championship match which he was scheduled to win. However, he took a dive to the reigning champion after tearing his acl during the match.

He was sidelined for months and spent a majority of his time in the NJPW dojo where he met Shinsuke Nakamura and discovered the Strong Style wrestling. He and Shinsuke Nakamura would become friends and Shinsuke would begin teaching him Strong Style wrestling. Once he was cleared to compete, he took a leave of absence to train his high risk style and MMA, and more importantly Strong Style. He was later released from New Japan before he returned.

He was inactive in the wrestling world for half a year before debuting in Consejo Mundial de Luchadors Libre as Los Locomotive. Under the luchadors there he was able to finally fall into the role of a high flyer and impress audiences. Unfortunately his run in CMLL was short and forgettable with him only going on to win the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship once and defending it three times before losing it. After the loss he would fade from CMLL before his contract expired.

Afterward he would move to Ontario Canada and sign with Ring Of Honor. It was here that he debute as Andy Mercier and fully began integrating his high risk style, MMA style and Strong Style into one style. He would have a six month undefeated streak before losing his first match in a ROH World Television Championship match. He would go on to win the title the following month before holding it for three months.

After losing the belt he would form a team called the Smoking Barrels and turn heel for the first time. They would go on to claim the ROH World Tag Team Championships and held them for six months. Andy would lose his after his partner turned on him and formed a new team. Andy would turn face and recapture the tag titles with a new partner before losing them the following week. He was then given a push for the ROH World Heavyweight Championship.

However, with his contract running short and his mother's death back in the United Kingdom, one of his contests ended in a shoot match. After his opponent chose to no sell his moves and continuously stiff shot him, Andy punished him with his MMA and Strong Style background. This resulted in him losing to the current ROH World Heavyweight Champion.

He returned to the UK to attend his mother's funeral and allowed his contract to expire. He was approached by officials from New Japan who had renewed interest in him after seeing his Strong Style wrestling in ROH. Andy opted to make his MMA debut in Russia and Germany, performing three match obligations in both before resigning with NJPW. He redebute as a face fending off the Bullet Club to the fans delight, once again as Andy Mercier.

He would feud with the Bullet Club for weeks before turning heel on the fans and joining the faction. He swore off high risk moves to displease the fans, kept his opponents grounded and only used his MMA and Strong Style. He was given a major push due to the heat put on him and he finally claimed the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. After winning the strap he would personally proclaim himself "King of Strong Style" and enter into a feud with real life friend, Shinsuke Nakamura.

They would have a match for the Crown of the King of Strong Style that Andy would win, but only with help from the Bullet Club. Andy would go on to put more heat on himself. He would go so far as to claim that Shinsuke was nothing more than a poser and drew ire from fans and Antonio Inoki by announcing that after his next defense he would challenge Inoki for the original IWGP championship and would replace his belt with it. His next title defense would be against Shinsuke Nakamura in what would become an all or nothing match, the winner becoming the IWGP Heavyweight Champion and King of Strong Style.

On the day of the defense, Andy would have a scripted encounter with Yoshihiro Asai, better known as Ultimo Dragon, who had been signed by NJPW to help train high risk wrestlers. Ultimo would attempt to talk sense into Andy, having seen him perform, stating that he had too much talent to waste it as he was cheating and being dishonorable. The Bullet Club would appear and Ultimo would leave. Upon entering his competition, Andy would have nothing linking him to the Bullet Club and entered with the Ultimo Dragons own theme song.

He opted to take every high risk move he could to the delight of the fans. When it was apparent that he was losing, the Bullet Club came to interfere, only for Andy and Shinsuke to fend them off, effectively turning him face again. The two shook hands and continued competing in their match. Andy lost cleanly and would go to shake Shinsuke's hand, only for Shinsuke to turn heel, attacking Andy and making the same proclamation about the IWGP Heavyweight Championship he had.

Andy would go on to train diligently under Ultimo Dragon and had a year long run in NJPW with no titles, traveling to CMLL and ROH on a few separate occasions through Inner company collaborations before his contract with NJPW expired and he opted not to renew it again. He signed a developmental contract with the UFC and finally made his American television debute, winning five matches before deciding to return to his dream of being a professional wrestler.

I hope you guys want to participate and I hope that I can just... have some good Ole wrastlin fun! On a side note, if you want some type of storyline or want changes you can bring it up to me! I'll update with rosters titles PPV and the likes. Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

GVW Info

Roster:

Males:

Real Name: Cameron J. Hawkins

Ring Name: CJ Hawk

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 215lbs

Skin color: Coffee Brown

Social Media Handle: Way_Of_The_Hawk

Alignment: Face

Appearance: Dark brown eyes, trimmed sideburns and mustache, a beard only covering his chin, black low cut hair

Ring attire: Black training tights, black shorts with his initials "C" (on the right) and "J" (on the left) in blue. He also wears black knee pads and blue black boots with blue wings, one on each side. He also wears a black sleeveless shirt with a shield and a face of a hawk point the shield along with "CJ HAWK" above the logo all in blue. On the back of the shirt, he has a pair of hawk wings also in blue. Blue taped wrists, black gloves, and a black mask with blue pupils on the eyes and a blue tag flowing on the back of the mask(the mask only covers his eyes and nose).

Entrance Attire: Same as ring Gear

(For any WrestleMania-type event, he would come with blue wings he would wear on his arm.)

Street Clothes: Blue Jeans, black sneakers with blue laces, dark blue jacket with a face of a hawk in navy blue on the front upper right side of his jacket, grey shirt with his hawk logo in dark blue, and a silver watch.

Tattoos/piercings: N/A

Personality: Quiet and a bit of an introvert. He doesn't really speak out unless he has to. He just gets straight to the point and tells it like it is, whether it involves friends or rivals.

Wrestling Style: He's very technical, and somewhat of a high flyer. But overall reckless.

Taunts: He raises his arms and points his fingers in the air while looking up. Then he looks at the opponent while pointing at him with both of his hands yelling "BANG!"

Signatures(Max 6): Backstabber, KaDiver (Reverse 450 Splash)

Finishers (Max 3): Low Knee (Running Shoulderbreaker), Twisted Claw (Calf Crusher)

Manager: N/A

Theme Song: Breaking Through by Wreckage

Entrance: Before the music, all of the lights will cut off. The intro will play, and a lone spotlight will shine onto CJ, who is crouching down on stage with his head down. He soon looks at the camera and stands up. He soon raises his arms and points his fingers in the air, then at the camera, yelling "BANG!" At the "BANG!", the lights the flicker blue and white. He walks to the ring, gets in, spins around three times, faces the camera, points to the camera, and yells "BANG!" one last time. At the last "BANG!" the lights turn normal. He then sits at the corner and stares at his opponent/the stage until the bell rings.

Titantron & Minitron: The screens will be black with blue smoke moving through it. On the long minitron, it will say "WAY OF THE HAWK" and on the short minitron, it will have his blue hawk/shield combination logo. On the large titantron, it will have the blue hawk/shield logo with "WAY OF" above it and "THE HAWK" below it.

Relationships: N/A (but available)

Accomplishments:

-Longest reigning ROH Television Champion at 615 days. (4x)

-Lucha Underground Champion (1x)

-TNA Television Champion (2x)

-IWGP Heavyweight Champion (2x)

-Winner of the G1 Climax

-TNA X-Division Champion (4x)

Extra info:

-His nickname is "That One Guy"

-He is open to having a manager, but would still do thing on his own

-He barely does any interviews and choose to keep to himself

-He doesn't speak to anyone that calls him out. He'lol come out, get in his or her face, drops the mic in front of them, and walks away without uttering a word

-He's a wrestler, so he will want to wrestle anyone every week

-He carries a title around his waste

Bio: He comes from Chicago, IL. Born and raised as the oldest of three, all living with a single father. He longed to escape and try to find what to do with his life. Wrestling all throughout elementary and high school was his gateway to escaping his surroundings, so after he graduated, he trained to become a professional wrestler at CSW in Chicago, and was scouted out by ROH 3 years later. He would go on to work for TNA, NJPW, ROH, and finally AAA/Lucha Underground.

UVW

Real Name: Alex Williams

Ring Name: Shane Thompson

Hometown: Albuquerque, New Mexico

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 205

Skin color: a slight tan covers his body

Social Media Handle: TheDuke

Alignment: mainly face

Appearance: light brown hair cut down to a buzz, bringing out the emerald green eyes. He is generally compared to Austin Aries and AJ Styles for his talent and body build.

Ring attire: Turquoise colored tights tucked into red boots. Black elbow pads finish out his look.

Entrance Attire: He wears a jean jacket over a turquoise shirt. Both have have "The Duke Has Entered" written on them, while the old Albuquerque Duke logo is stitched into the jacket pockets.

Street Clothes: He will wear a baseball jersey or a band shirt. Generally Five Finger Death Punch, Disturbed, Breaking Benjamin, or Starset. A pair of wrangler jeans with the legs rolled up three times. He avoids wearing expensive shoes, so he'll generally get Starter shoes.

Tattoos: "Far from home isn't far enough." Tattooed on back. A barbed wraparound on his left arm.

Personality: A sarcastic person who doesn't care about what people think about him. Cynical at times, but for good reasons. Doesn't trust people easily, but cares about trying to help out kids.

Wrestling Style: He prefers to have a technical match, but has no problems with using his limited high flying to gain an upper hand. When pushed too far though, he resorts to "street fighting" which is simply him brawling and not caring about the rules.

Taunts: He does a tomahawk chop towards a downed opponent. Resting on the top rope while his opponent is out of the ring. If there's a female manager with his opponent/rival, then he'll flex for her and do the "call me" gesture.

Signatures(Max 6): Three Amigos, Spear through the ropes, Tomahawk Chop, Uranage Slam, Knee to the head followed by a basement dropkick, and Rope Hung Neckbreaker.

Finishers (Max 3): The Duke Bomb(Samoan Driver), Far From Home(Pumphandle Drop), and Painkiller(Fisherman Driver followed up by a Dragon Sleeper).

Manager: None

Theme Song: Feel Invincible by Skillet

Entrance: He does The Wolves entrance, but finishes with a tomahawk chop as he enters the ring.

Titantron & Minitron: Focuses on his training and matches with "The Duke Is Here" on the mini. It always starts with the Far From Home quote tattooed on his back.

Relationships: Andrea D'Marco

Accomplishments: ROH World Heavyweight Champion (2x)

OVW Heavyweight Champion (1x)

PWG Champion (2x)

Extra info: Will fight for his friends and Andrea. Really doesn't care about his health due to how his last relationship ended.

Bio: Shane Thompson

His mother left him and his father when he was still a baby. Six months later, his father left him outside an orphanage before leaving the country. While he was growing up, the other kids bullied him for watching wrestling. As he started school, reading, writing, and history became his favorite subjects. When prospective adopters came through he was shoved to the side until his sixth grade year. That was when a former wrestler decided it was time to adopt. When he entered high school, he quickly proved how athletic he was by joining the hockey and baseball teams.

Name: Freddy Escobar

Nickname: "The Prince" "The Black Fox" "The Smooth Criminal.

Age: 30

Weight: 225 lbs

Height: 6'0 ft

Description: Cunning, charismatic, and supremely skilled, Escobar is one magnificent bastard. A former IWGP World Heavyweight Champ, he believes he is the best and can definitely back it up, and is a showman. He loves playing backstage politics and the feeling of outsmarting someone. No trick, move, or cheap shot is too low for him to use. Has a sarcastic and over the top sense of humor. Is wealthy, and is rumored to have ties with the Cartels. This is unconfirmed, but there is no way he could be that rich on a wrestler's salary.

Specific Markings (tattoos, piercings, scars, etc): None

Skin Color/Eye Color: Brown skin, black eyes

Hairstyle/Hair Color: Black hair styled into a fauxhawk

Theme: We Will Rock You- Queen

Wrestling style: An all-rounder, he can brawl, fly around, and put on a technical masterpiece. He is also fond of cheating, using low blows, weapon shots, and of course, the "Toss a chair to your opponent, then fall down so that the ref thinks that he hit you with it" trick popularized by Eddie Guerrero.

Ring Attire: His ring attire consists of black and gold Eddie Guerrero style tights, with a crown in the back

Entrance Attire: A crown, A black jacket with neon lights that light up, and a scepter that can be used as a weapon.

Regular Attire: Normally wears different suits and sunglasses outside of the ring

Signature Moves (limit to 3): Royal Decree (Cross Legged Sit Out Scoop Piledriver),, Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow), Backstabber,.

Finishers (limit to 2): Money Shot (Diving Double Foot Stomp, sometimes to the back of the head) Prince's Blade (Kinshasa) ,

What makes you different from everyone else? He is smarter, cockier, and has an attitude that screams Champion

What are 5 of your biggest wrestling accomplishments? (Doesn't necessarily have to be a championship win. Can be joining a popular stable, winning a tournament, or even beating a fierce rival?) 1: Winning the IWGP World Heavyweight Title

2: Forming the Monarchy

3: Winning AAA's Rey de Reyes tournament

4: Defeating Shinsuke Nakamura

5: Winning the ROH World Title

Do you have a love interest? If so, who?: He would fall for a woman who's arrogant, cunning, and knows how to handle herself.

Who would you say is your is your inspiration? He takes inspiration from several wrestlers, for example, he takes after Ric Flair, with his arrogance, his skill, his social status and his intelligence both in and out of the ring. Hell, the Monarchy is clearly modeled after the Four Horsemen. He also has Jericho's sense of humor, showmanship, and his wit, Eddie Guerrero's ability to lie,cheat, and steal his way to victory, and Edge's opportunistic personality.

Which wrestler would you compare yourself to? All of the above

Which title would you go after first? Why?: He would go for the top title in the promotion, since as one of the best in the world, he has to be the Man.

Just a little bit of a backstory: Born in LA to a poor family, he struggled to earn money. He hated his life. All of sudden, he became filthy rich as soon as he was 20 yrs old. No one knows how he earned all that money, but as mentioned in the Gimmick Column, it is believed that he is associated with the Cartel. He traveled the world, learning how to wrestle, and was damn good at it, winning the IWGP World Heavyweight Championship, the CMLL Universal Championship, the AAA Mega Championship, and the NWA World Championship. Now, he has come to do what he does best: Rule.

Name: King Caesar,

Nickname: The King of Beasts

Age: 29

Weight: 285 lbs

Height: 6'11

Description: A simple badass, likes to fight and loves a good brawl. However he is honorable and is the least likely of the group to cheat.

Theme: Mama Said Knock You Out-LL Cool J

Specific Markings (tattoos, piercings, scars, etc): Has "King" in street caligraphy tattooed on his back.

Skin Color/Eye Color: Dark skinned, brown eyes

Hairstyle/Hair Color: Black hair in a crew cut

Wrestling style: A very agile powerhouse, capable of suicide dives, enzuigiris. He is also fond of submissions and MMA style strikes.

Ring Attire: MMA-Style shorts and boots, along with black elbow amd knee pads.

Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire

Regular Attire (just like a certain style or look you're comfortable with): A black dress shirt, slacks, an earpiece, and sunglasses.

Signature Moves (limit to 7):, Suicide Dive, Spear, Tiger Suplex

Finishers (limit to 3): Muscle Buster, Crossface Chickenwing,

What makes you different from everyone else?

He is one of the few truly honorable wrestlers in wrestling today.

What are 5 of your biggest wrestling accomplishments? (Doesn't necessarily have to be a championship win. Can be joining a popular stable, winning a tournament, or even beating a fierce rival?)1. Winning the NEVER Openweight Title

2\. Beating Samoa Joe

3\. Winning the Gift of the Gods Title

4\. Winning the LU trios title with Cage and .

5\. Won Aztec Warfare.

Do you have a love interest? If so, who?: N/A

Who would you say is your is your inspiration?: Kenta Kobashi, do to his no-nonsense style

Which wrestler would you compare yourself to? Samoa Joe.

Which title would you go after first? Why?: He would go for the secondary title of a promotion.

Just a little bit of a backstory: Used to be a gang member in Brooklyn, but after a botched deal, he was betrayed and left for dead by his own gang. He was saved by Escobar, who helped him get revenge. After that, he pledged his life to Escobar.

Name: Dylan Torres

Nickname: The Rabid Street Dog

Age: 27

Weight: 295 lbs

Height: 6'5

Description: A brash, outspoken no nonsense brawler, prone to fits of anger.

Specific Markings (tattoos, piercings, scars, etc): None

Skin Color/Eye Color: Black skin, black eyes.

Hairstyle/Hair Color: Bald.

Theme- Phenomenon-Thousand Foot Krutch

Wrestling style: A hardcore brawler. There aren't any fancy flips in his arsenal.

Ring Attire: A Black Tanktop, and red and black shorts

Entrance Attire: None.

Regular Attire (just like a certain style or look you're comfortable with): A black bikers jacket, gloves and jeans.

Signature Moves (limit to 3): Powerbomb, double arm DDT, Top Rope Elbow Drop to an opponent outside the ring

Finishers (limit to 2) Pop up Powerbomb, Package Piledriver

What makes you different from everyone else?

His brash attitude, and his desire to hurt his opponent.

What are 5 of your biggest wrestling accomplishments? (Doesn't necessarily have to be a championship win. Can be joining a popular stable, winning a tournament, or even beating a fierce rival?) 1. Winning the CZW title

Do you have a love interest? If so, who?: None

Who would you say is your is your inspiration? Mick Foley, due to his hardcore style

Which wrestler would you compare yourself to? Dean Ambrose.

Which title would you go after first? Why? Either the Tag team title with DJ Kingston or a hardcore title

Just a little bit of a backstory: Dylan was born in Detroit. In college, he joined the high school wresting team, and became the NCAA Champion

Name: DJ Kingston

Nickname: The Hawaiian Sensation

Age: 23

Weight: 215 lbs,

Height: 5'11

Theme: Get Busy by Sean Paul

Description: An adrenaline junkie, he lives for the high of performing high risk maneuvers

Specific Markings (tattoos, piercings, scars, etc): A piercing on the left ear.

Skin Color/Eye Color: Black skin, brown eyes

Hairstyle/Hair Color: Black dreadlocks

Wrestling style: An extremely agile high flyer, who is a black belt in Jeet Kune Do

Ring Attire: Green tights, and boots.

Entrance Attire: None

Regular Attire (just like a certain style or look you're comfortable with) Denim jackets and jeans.

Signature Moves (limit to 3) Roundhouse kick, Corkscrew Plancha,, Coast to Coast,

Finishers (limit to 2) Hawaiian Hangover-Top rope somersault leg drop, Honolulu Destroyer-flip piledriver.

What makes you different from everyone else?

His tendency to make high risk maneuvers

What are 5 of your biggest wrestling accomplishments? (Doesn't necessarily have to be a championship win. Can be joining a popular stable, winning a tournament, or even beating a fierce rival?)

1\. Beating Ricochet

2\. Winning the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Title

the ROH television title

4: Beating Evan Bourne

5: Won the Best of the Super Juniors tournament

Do you have a love interest? If so, who?: Alicia Fox

Who would you say is your is your inspiration?

Jeff hardy, due to his tendency to perform high risk moves

Which wrestler would you compare yourself to? Kofi Kingston

Which title would you go after first? Why? Either the tag title with Dylan, or a cruiserweight title

Just a little bit of a backstory:DJ was a fan of extreme sports. He is an adrenaline junkie who thinks that to get what you want, you need to take risks. He attended an episode of Raw, and saw Jeff Hardy hit a Swanton from the titantron. After that, he was hooked. He learned Jeet Kune Do, and mixed that with his natural agility to become a dynamic wrestler. After making waves in ROH, he joined the Monarchy.

Tag Team/ Stable Application:

Stable/Tag Team Name: The Monarchy

Theme Song: Centuries- Fall Out Boy. As individuals, they use their own themes

Members: Freddy Escobar (Leader), Dylan Torres, King Caesar, DJ Kingston

Favorite Tag Match Type: Tornado Tag

Alignment(Face or Heel or Tweener): Heel

UVW

Real Name: Lee Myers

Ring Name: The Berserker

Home town: Austin, Texas

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Height: 7'2"

Weight: 350lbs

Skin Color: White with a light tan

Social Media Handle: OnlyTheStrongSurvive

Alignment: Heel

Appearance: Light Blond Hair in a buzzcut style. Dark, Emerald Green Eyes with a light golden tint around the pupils. Almost no body fat to speak of.

Ring attire: Regular fit blue jeans, White Beater/Muscle shirt, and Black Work Boots.

Entrance Attire: His ring attire with the addition of a Dark Brown Trenchcoat, and Dark Red Sunglasses.

Street Clothes: dark green t-shirt or white muscle shirt, Blue Jean shorts or Black Basketball Shorts, camo-pattern combat boots or Brown Steerhide Work Boots.

Personality:

(Heel) Rude, Selfish, Arrogant, and both a sore loser and a sore winner- attacking opponents after a match who've beaten him, and "Punishing" opponents he's just beaten. Easily Angered.

(Real Life) The dictionary definition of the term "Gentle Giant".

Taunts: Wiping his shoulders as if brushing off dust or lint; Putting his hand to his mouth as if he's trying to stop from yawning; giving a "come get me" motion with one hand while keeping the other behind his back- essentially implying that he only needs one hand to win.

Signatures: Running Clothesline; Pop-Up Power-Bomb; German Suplex; Boot-To-The-Face; Pop-Up European Uppercut; Choke Slam

Finishers: Two-Handed choke slam; The Accolade (submission hold); Beserker Rage (3 German Suplexes leading into a Power-Bomb).

Theme Song: Monster by Skillet

Entrance: Walks onto the top of the stage before hitting his chest 3 times before letting out a shout of anger, before heading to the ring and stepping over the top rope.

Titantron & Minitron: Highlights of Him Wrestling with the Phrase "Rage is Power".

UVW

Real Name: William Ralston

Ring Name: Will Ralston

Nick Name: The Avenger

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Hometown: Glasgow, Scotland. Resides in Oulu, Finland.

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210

Body Shape: Like CM Punk.

Race: Scottish.

Hair Style and Color: Short with long bangs that almost covered his right eye, dark brown.

Eye Color: Blue.

Body Features: None.

Attire (When not wrestling): Gothic clothes (Dark blue t-shirt with a werewolf design, black jacket, black gloves, black jeans and black boots).

Ring Attire: Black tights with dark blue waist line, dark blue cross on the right side, dark blue skull and knives (think of it as a symbol of the pirate flag) on the left, black boots with dark blue designs and laces, with the flag of Scotland in each side, black MMA gloves and a black elbow pad on his right arm.

Tattoos/Piercings: None.

Personality: Kind, loyal, focused and aggressive.

Alignment (Face or Heel or Tweener , General Mangers have to be Tweener): Face.

Wrestling Style: MMA/Submission/High Flyer.

Signatures(Up to 3): Sleeper Hold, Anaconda Vise.

Finishers(Up to 2): Stunner and STF.

Manager: None.

Theme Song: Say It To My Face by Downstait. Later: Feel Invincible by Skillet.

Entrance: Comes out walking to the ring like Chris Benoit, but in the ring, he does the same shouts like Sting.

Relationships: Karin Jokela, a beautiful goth girl in Finland, she's the same age as Will. She's not a wrestler.

History: Will loved wrestling his entire life, not only that, but he's part of a wrestling family, his father, Edward Ralston, wrestled in Mexico, Argentina, and the United Kingdom as "The Scottish Lion", with his medium blue trunks, boots, armbands and lion mask, he captured the heart of Lucha with his Scottish style of wrestling combined with Lucha Libre, until it changed when a barbaric wrestler crippled him in the ring in front of his family, paralyzing him, Will was devastated by what happened, but his father decided to train him and his older brother in order to continue his legacy, Will's mother, Betty Ralston, feared that she might lose both her boys in the wrestling ring, but she always believed her husband that it's their own legacy by reincarnating their ashes and their spirits. Will's brother, Peter Ralston, who is 7 years older than him, followed his father's footsteps and wrestled at the age of 18 by donning his father's mask and attire becoming "Scottish Lion Jr.". When Peter turned 23, he was met by the same man who crippled his father, Peter did his best against him, but the monster killed him, this time in front of his hometown and family. Will never saw that man again, but did remember one thing, the man had a manager, she was wearing a white coat, white boots, black gloves, black stockings, and a black scarf, she also has long curly blonde hair, she looked like one of the French fashion models. Will decided to go to Brazil, to train Mixed Martial Arts and combined it with the his father's wrestling style. He wrestled in Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, Russia, Japan, the UK, and Finland. He stayed in the Finnish circuit, now fighting in the USA, he wrestled in different promotions, buying his time to get his revenge.

Title of Choice: GVW Intercontinental Championship.

UVW

Real Name: Kyle Stevens

Ring Name: Kyle Stevens

Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 234 pounds

Skin Color: Light

Social Media Handle: N/A (I wanna keep kayfabe alive)

Alignment: Face

Appearance: Caucasian Male, Athletic Build, Blue Eyes, Short Blonde Buzz Cut, Metal Plates In His Neck

Ring Attire: White Tight Pants, Red Knee Pads, Red Boots, Black Fist Tape

Entrance Attire: In Ring Gear and Grey T-Shirt

Street Clothes: White Sweater under a Black T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, Brown Sneakers

Tattoos/Piercings: Yin-Yang Tattoo On His Left Bicep

Personality: Sensible, Optimistic, Friendly

Wrestling Style: High-Flyer

Taunts: Thumbs-Up With His Right Hand (Not Really A Taunt Though, He Just Likes To Do It)

Signatures: Moonsault City (Springboard Moonsault, Corkscrew Moonsault, Split-Legged Moonsault), Superkick, Shooting Star Press, Missile Dropkick Finishers: 450 Splash, Sharpshooter, Green Bay Plunge (used rarely)

Managers: N/A

Theme Song: "Crystal Mounan" by Death

Entrance: Jogs His Way To The Ring, Climbs the Apron and Slingshots Over The Rope and Into The Ring, Removes His Shirt, Does The Thumbs Up Sign In The Middle Of The Ring

Relationships: Married To A Woman Named Jenny

Accomplishments: Former Two-Time BDW Heavyweight Champion

Extra Info: N/A

Bio: Was Hyperactive As A Child. Took Up Skateboarding And Parkour As A Teenager. Joined The Pro Wrestling Business After Graduating From High School. Has 11 Years of Experience, Mostly In Independent Promotions. Broke His Neck Once In A Match After Being Suplexed Onto A Chair (Hence The Reason He Has Metal Plates In His Neck).

Real Name: Himuro Sasaki

Ring Name: Himuro Yamamura

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 222 pounds

Skin Color: Light

Social Media Handle: N/A (I wanna keep kayfabe alive)

Alignment: Face

Appearance: East Asian Male, Athletic Build, Black Eyes, Long Black Hair (Kept In A Ponytail)

Ring Attire: White Tight Pants, White Wristbands, Blue Knee Pads, Blue Boots

Entrance Attire: In Ring Gear and White T-Shirt

Street Clothes: Brown Jacket, Blue T-Shirt, Grey Jeans, White Sneakers

Tattoos/Piercings: N/A

Personality: Laid-Back, Sociable, Unfluent In English

Wrestling Style: Technician/High-Flyer

Taunts: The Peace Sign (Not Really A Taunt, He Just Likes Doing It)

Signatures: Shiranui DDT, Diving Headbutt, Diving Crossbody, Diving Leg Drop, One-Handed Running Bulldog, Springboard Dropkick

Finishers: Discus Elbow Smash, Koji Clutch, Olympic Slam (used rarely)

Managers: N/A

Theme Song: "Sunsets" by Powderfinger

Entrance: Does The Peace Sign With His Hands At The Entrance Stage, High-Fives Fans While Walking Down, Goes Up The Steps, Climbs The Top Turnbuckle, Does The Peace Sign At The Top Turnbuckle, Jumps Down and Removes His Shirt

Relationships: In A Relationship With A Woman Named Risa

Accomplishments: Former Five-Time Spirit of Pro Wrestling (SPW) Junior Heavyweight Champion

Extra Info: N/A

Bio: Has Been A Fan of Puroresu Since The Age of Four. Spent Most of His Career In Japanese and Independent Promotions. Joined GVW In Hopes of Properly Establishing Himself As A Talented Pro Wrestler.

Real Name: Vick Parker

Ring Name: Brutus Vicious

Hometown: Tampa, Florida

Age: 37

Gender: Male

Height: 6'9"

Weight: 298 pounds

Skin Color: Light

Social Media Handle: N/A (I wanna keep kayfabe alive)

Alignment: Heel

Appearance: Caucasian Male, Ripped, Long Brown Hair (Unkempt), Thick Brown Beard, Brown Eyes, Third Degree Burns On His Neck, Chest, Right Ear, Arms and Forehead

Ring Attire: Black Singlet with Black Tight Pants, Black Elbow Pads, Black Fingerless Gloves, Black Boots

Entrance Attire: In Ring Gear, Black Kutte, White Hockey Mask

Street Clothes: Black "Deicide" T-Shirt, Green Cargo Pants, Black Combat Boots

Tattoos/Piercings: N/A

Personality: Brutal, Sadistic, Has Intimidating Mic Skills

Wrestling Style: Brawler

Taunts: N/A

Signatures: Fallaway Slam, Alabama Slam, Chokeslam, Military Press Slam, Electric Chair Drop, Death Valley Driver

Finishers: Spear, Package Piledriver, Ankle Lock

Managers: N/A

Theme Song: "War In Paradise" by Vital Remains

Entrance: Walks Normally Down The Ramp, Goes Up The Steps, Walks Over The Top Rope and Removes The Hockey Mask and Kutte In The Middle Of The Ring

Relationships: Married To A Woman Named Vanessa. Has A 12-Year Old Son Named Eric.

Accomplishments: Former Two-Time BDW Heavyweight Champion

Extra Info: In Backstage Segments, He Is Either Seen Stalking Random Wrestlers, Torturing Random People Or Collecting Weapons

Bio: Had A Normal, Decent, Childhood. Went To College And Earned A Degree In Mortuary Science. After Graduation, He Pursued A Career In Pro Wrestling Instead of Going To Medical School. Has Wrestled In Deathmatch Promotions For 15 Years. Suffered Third Degree Burns During A "Fire Deathmatch"

Real Name: Frank Smith

Ring Name: Genocide

Hometown: The Fourth Reich

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 229 pounds

Skin Color: Light

Social Media Handle: N/A (I wanna keep kayfabe alive)

Alignment: Heel (with nuclear heat)

Appearance: Caucasian Male, Skinhead, Blue Eyes, Ripped, Scars On Forehead

Ring Attire: Blue Jeans (with a Nazi belt buckle), Black Combat Boots

Entrance Attire: In Ring Gear and a Black Muscle Shirt

Street Clothes: Black "Antiseen" T-Shirt, Green Cargo Shorts, Black Sneakers

Tattoos/Piercings: White Supremacist Tattoos On Both Arms, Tattoo of a Swastika At The Back of His Head, Tattoo That Reads "Schadenfruede" On His Upper Back

Personality: Violent, Racist, Homophobic, Bigoted

Wrestling Style: EXTREME BRUTAL DEATHMATCH

Taunts: N/A

Signatures: Faggot Killer (Leg Drop with a barbed wire bat between the opponent's legs), Welcome To Auschwitz (Mud Hole Stomp), SS (Sleeper Suplex), Spinebuster, Kamikaze Dive (Cactus Clothesline), DDT (onto a pile of thumbtacks)

Finishers: The Final Solution (Ganso Bomb), Angel of Death (Diving Elbow Drop with a chair underneath his arm), Nigger Killer (Con-Chair-To)

Managers: N/A

Theme Song: "Angel of Death" by Slayer

Entrance: Emerges From Backstage Carrying A Trash Can Full of Weapons. Walks Quickly Down The Ramp And Throws The Trash Can Into The Ring. Rolls Under The Bottom Rope

Relationships: N/A

Accomplishments: Former Three-Time BDW Heavyweight champion

Extra Info:

*In Backstage Segments, He Is Often Seen Brutally Assaulting Jewish/Gay/Black People

*His Real-Life Hometown Is New Orleans, Louisiana

Bio: His Parents And Sister Were Killed In A Car Accident When He Was Ten. Raised By His Racist Grandparents. Dropped Out Of High School At The Age Of 15. Joined A White Supremacist Gang In His Teenage Years. Joined The Pro Wrestling Industry In His Early Twenties. Has Mostly Competed In Deathmatch Promotions

Real Name: Mikhail Antonov

Ring Name: Mikhail Antonov

Hometown: Vladivostok, Russia

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 237 pounds

Skin Color: Light

Social Media Handle: N/A (I wanna keep kayfabe alive)

Alignment: Tweener

Appearance: Caucasian Male, Ripped, Short Blonde Flattop Haircut, Blue Eyes, Bruises On His Right Rib

Ring Attire: Grey Short Trunks, Black MMA Gloves, Black Ankle Tape

Entrance Attire: In Ring Gear, Grey T-Shirt, Black Board Shorts

Street Clothes: Black Track Jacket, White T-Shirt, Black Track Pants, Grey Sneakers

Tattoos/Piercings: N/A

Personality: Calm, Respectful, Disciplined

Wrestling Style: Shoot/MMA

Taunts: N/A

Signatures: Kick-Punch-Kick Combo, Bicycle Kick, Abdominal Stretch, Kneebar, Arm Drag, Kimura Lock

Finishers: Right Haymaker, Gotch Piledriver, Guillotine Choke

Managers: N/A

Theme Song: "The Trooper" by Iron Maiden

Entrance: Quickly Walks Down The Ramp, Goes Up The Steps, Enters Through The Ropes, Removes His Shirt and Shorts With A Nonchalant Look On His Face

Relationships: Married To A Woman Named Alena

Accomplishments: Former Eastern Fighting Federation (EFF) Heavyweight Champion

Extra Info: N/A

Bio: Trained In Kickboxing, Judo and Catch Wrestling. Has An Official Kickboxing Record of 13-0-2. Has An Official MMA Record of 11-3-1. Became Disillusioned With Legitimate Competition And Recently Joined The Pro Wrestling Industry.

Real Name: Dennis Bradley

Ring Name: Wolfgang

Hometown: Minneapolis, Minnesota

Age: 42

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 257 pounds

Skin Color: Light

Social Media Handle: N/A (I wanna keep kayfabe alive)

Alignment: Tweener

Appearance: Caucasian Male, Short Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Ripped, Pudgy, Scars Under His Right Eye, On His Forehead, Chest And Abdomen

Ring Attire: Blue Tight Pants, Black Elbow Pads, Black Knee Pads, Black Boots

Entrance Attire: In Ring Gear, Black T-Shirt

Street Clothes: Grey Hoodie, Black "Slayer" T-Shirt, Grey Jeans, Black Sneakers

Tattoos/Piercings: N/A

Personality: Mute, Stoic, Apathetic

Wrestling Style: Technician

Taunts: "Devil Horns" Sign

Signatures: Running Lariat, Frog Splash, Diving Elbow Drop, Boston Crab, Anaconda Vise, Crossface Chickenwing

Finishers: Rear Naked Choke, Triangle Choke, Tiger Driver '91 (USED EXTREMELY RARELY)

Managers: N/A

Theme Song: "Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult" by Goatwhore

Entrance: Briefly Poses at the Entrance Stage with the "Devil Horns" sign, Walks Normally Down The Ramp, Rolls Under The Bottom Rope and Into The Ring, Poses Again In The Middle of The Ring With The "Devil Horns" sign, Removes Shirt

Relationships: Married To A Woman Named Rachel. Has A 17 Year-Old Daughter Named Denise And A 16 Year-Old Son Named Ricky.

Accomplishments: Former Two-Time BDW Heavyweight Champion

Extra Info: N/A

Bio: The Son of a Vietnam War Veteran. Was An Amateur Wrestler In High School. Entered The Pro Wrestling Business After Graduating. Expert In Strong Style, King's Road, Shoot Wrestling and Technical Wrestling, with some knowledge of Deathmatch Wrestling. Has A Total Experience of 24 Years.

Real Name: Lee Myers

Ring Name: The Berserker

Home town: Austin, Texas

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Height: 7'2"

Weight: 350lbs

Skin Color: White with a light tan

Social Media Handle: OnlyTheStrongSurvive

Alignment: Heel

Appearance: Light Blond Hair in a buzzcut style. Dark, Emerald Green Eyes with a light golden tint around the pupils. Almost no body fat to speak of.

Ring attire: Regular fit blue jeans, White Beater/Muscle shirt, and Black Work Boots.

Entrance Attire: His ring attire with the addition of a Dark Brown Trenchcoat, and Dark Red Sunglasses.

Street Clothes: dark green t-shirt or white muscle shirt, Blue Jean shorts or Black Basketball Shorts, camo-pattern combat boots or Brown Steerhide Work Boots.

Personality:

(Heel) Rude, Selfish, Arrogant, and both a sore loser and a sore winner- attacking opponents after a match who've beaten him, and "Punishing" opponents he's just beaten. Easily Angered.

(Real Life) The dictionary definition of the term "Gentle Giant".

Taunts: Wiping his shoulders as if brushing off dust or lint; Putting his hand to his mouth as if he's trying to stop from yawning; giving a "come get me" motion with one hand while keeping the other behind his back- essentially implying that he only needs one hand to win.

Signatures: Running Clothesline; Pop-Up Power-Bomb; German Suplex; Boot-To-The-Face; Pop-Up European Uppercut; Choke Slam

Finishers: Two-Handed choke slam; The Accolade (submission hold); Beserker Rage (3 German Suplexes leading into a Power-Bomb).

Theme Song: Monster by Skillet

Entrance: Walks onto the top of the stage before hitting his chest 3 times before letting out a shout of anger, before heading to the ring and stepping over the top rope.

Titantron & Minitron: Highlights of Him Wrestling with the Phrase "Rage is Power".

Real Name: Derrick Anthony

Ring Name: D Anthony

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan for both Face and Heel

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Height: '6,0"

Weight: 200lbs

Skin color: Light tan

Social Media Handle: DAKing

Alignment: Tweener but leans towards Face.

Appearance: Shot Brown hair styles into a faux hawk. Green eyes. Not overly muscular but still very lean.

Ring attire: Long tights of varying color. Black boots and blue kickpads. Black and white MMA gloves.

Entrance Attire: Ring Gear with A black and white jacket that says DA King in the back. A Kabuki mask with green stripes.

Street Clothes: T-shirt or Long sleeve shirt with video game art or references on it. Jeans or cargo shorts depending on weather. Sneakers, plain black. Usually a wristband or two. Sometimes wears a baseball cap with the words DA King on it.

Tattoos/piercings: Japanese Kanji tattooed down the back of his neck and spine(Translates to "Bleed The Blood of a Champion"), A serpent being crushed by a cross in his left forearm, and a panda head on his right shoulder along with some bamboo surrounding it.

Personality:

(In Ring) Respectful but ruthless. He will do literally everything legal within the rules of the match to win. While in the ring he tries to leave personal relationships out of it. Whoever he sees across the ring from him is his competition and nothing more until the bell rings. Friend or Foe, of he is going against them he'll do what he has to.

(Real Life)Calm and usually nice. Easily irritated but not really angry. Goodhearted but a bit too blunt and tactless. Always sees things from different points of view. A Bit of an introvert but still enjoys company.

Wrestling Style:

He mainly focus on high impact Aerial moves but also very much a technician when it comes to mat wrestling/submission style.

Taunts: Makes a triangle with hands but his index fingers are bent down so his middle fingers make the triangle. Beats his chest to pump up the crowd while getting ready to hit his finisher. Howling

Signatures(Max 6): Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, Springboard enziguri, Slingshot senton, Standing corkscrew moonsault, Texas Cloverleaf, Shining Wizard.

Finishers (Max 3): The Fall Back Plan(Shooting Star Leg Drop), The Ripper(Romero Special Transitioned into a Dragon Sleeper)

Manager: None

Theme Song: Freak Like Me by Halestorm

Entrance: He walks out with his head down. Spolight on him. When he looks up the rest of the arena lights up. He howls and then sprints towards the ring. He slides under the ropes. He rolls onto his back and kips up. He turns and races the hard cam. He holds his hands above his head and does his taunt. He'll then stretch against the ropes while waiting for his opponent.

Titantron & Minitron: Starts with a dark screen and a sound bite of him howling. Then the music starts with his name popping up in screen. Then the typical compilation of him wrestling along with the occasional words like his name and "Pure Violence".

Relationships: Up to you.

Accomplishments:

2xIWGP Intercontinental Champion

2xLucha Underground Champion

1xWinner of The Best of the Super Juniors Tournament

Longest Reigning Lucha Underground Champion

All American Amateur Wrestler in College

Extra info:

Specializes in Hardore matches.

Gas a much higher pain tolerance than most(Once wrestled a match where his pectoal ripped halfway through and still finished the match but barely)

Bio: Derrick Anthony was born in Detroit Michigan. His home life wasmt the best as his mother had to work long odd jobs to pay for their home. Even so, he still found happiness, mainly in video games and Pro wrestling. He watched a lot of WWF/E back when he was a kid. He would take martial arts training locally up until he graduated college. When he was 16 he decided to join his high school's wrestling team. He would do pretty well and finish high school with a record of 25-5. He was able to get a wrestling scholarship to a local college because of it. When he was in college he needed money to pay for supposed and food. Eventually he found out about a local wrestling promotion. He decided he had always wanted to be a pro wrestler so it would be a good idea. He trained at the promotons school before putting on shows at fairs and festivals around Michigan. Eventaully he was approached by representatives from Lucha Underground at a local show. They agreed to give him a tryout when he finished college. He ended up doing really well in amateur wrestling, so much that he earned the title of All American. He decided to start working his ametuer style into his pro style. Eventually When he was in Lucha Underground he did well. Since he was around so many luchadors that he picked up some high flying moves which helped since he never was the biggest or strongest man. He would eventually win the Much a Underground Championship from Pentagon Dark. He held it for 360 days before losing back to Pentagon at Aztec Warfare IV. He won it back the next month but had to vacate it due to a knew injurie that needed sugery. While he was out he decided not to renew his LU contract. He was offered a job working for New Japan Pro Wrestling. When his knee healed up he flew to Japan. Luckily he had a translator but he also learned a bit of Japanese while there. He didn't win a lot at first because he wasn't use to the difference between the style and tone of Japanese wrestling yet. Eventually he got be there and was able to work his way up the card. Eventually he won the IWGP Intercontinental championship. He would lose it after about a month though. He was given another chance to shine by being put into the Best of The Super Juniors tournament. After winning he kept the momentum and won the Intercontinental title again. Holding it significantly longer this time. He would stay in Japan for about 3 years before leaving while putting in great matches against the likes of Kazuchika Okada and Kenny Omega, including his first ever 5 star match with Okada. He eventually signed a deal with WWE to work in their Independent style show Global Victory Wrestling. He was finally working for WWE. Not exactl what he saw on tv as a kid but it was still amazing.

Females:

Real Name:

• Brianna Kelly

Ring Name:

• Brianna Kelly

Hometown:

• Honolulu, Hawaii

Age:

• 25 years old

Gender:

• Female

Height:

• 5'10

Weight:

• 185 lbs

Skin color:

• Golden Hawaiian Suntan

Social Media Handle:

• TheRealBriannaKelly

Alignment:

• Face

Appearance:

• She has natural, long, dark red hair, ocean blue eyes, and a natural Golden Hawaiian Suntan.

Ring attire:

• Sasha Banks/Summer Rae inspired gear, all in different neon colors, and the boots are the same colors.

Entrance Attire:

• She wears a black leather bolero jacket, white and pink zebra striped sequin tank top, blue jean capris, and her white ankle socks and her white Nike sneakers.

Street Clothes:

• Black Jean Jacket, Pink Sequined Tank top, and Black boot cut jeans, and her knee length dark brown high heeled cowboy boots.

Tattoos/piercings:

• Has Seven tattoos

\- Soaring Eagle across her upper back, going from shoulder to shoulder.

\- Two Cherry Blossom trees on each side of her ribs

\- Two Chain of hearts around her ankles to the tops of her feet

\- Two Full arm sleeves dedicated to her Hawaiian heritage. It is basically a whole bunch of Hawaiian hibiscus flowers and Hawaiian sayings.

Personality:

• Brianna is the nicest person to get to know, in or out of the ring. She's beautiful, smart, caring, very athletic, and compassionate

Wrestling Style:

• Brawler/Submissonist

Taunts:

• Pulls her opponent's hair when the referee isn't looking.

• She gives "I didn't do a thing wrong look" to the audience.

Signatures(Max 6):

• Somersault senton

• Body block, as a counter to an oncoming opponent

• Spinning heel kick

• (Headscissors crucifix choke)

• Handstand modified headscissors driver

• (Jumping hip attack, to an oncoming opponent)

Finishers (Max 3):

• The Kelly Maneuver

(Lifting single underhook DDT)

• Sweet Sacrifice

(Bridging crossface, often transitioned from adouble knee backbreaker)

• Maximum Overdrive

(Camel clutch, usually preceded by a stomp to the opponent's back)

Manager:

• None

Theme Song:

• Wings by Little Mix

Entrance:

• Her entrance is basically a mixture of Sasha Banks, Summer Rae, and Paige's entrances combined, but neon colored pyro and confetti shoot out when walking down the ramp.

UVW

Michelle martinez hometown Mexico city mexico

Age 25

Carrer accomplishments Mexican female bodybuilding champion and former triple aaa women's champion for Mexico city mexico relationships sin cara finishers michelle martinez bomb jackkinfe power bomb shes like nia jax and nikki bella and shes a face theme song on your knees jack swaggers old wwe theme song

UVW

Real Name:

• Isabella Renée Austin

Ring Name:

• Bella Austin

Hometown:

• Victoria, Texas

Age:

• 27 years old

Gender:

• Female

Height:

• 5'11

Weight:

• 195 lbs

Skin color:

Social Media Handle:

• TheLadyRattlesnake

Alignment:

• She follows in her father, Stone Cold Steve Austin's footsteps

Appearance:

• Has shoulder length dark brown hair, blue eyes, and the light complexion of a Texas suntan.

Ring attire:

• Wears Paige-like ring gear, only the gear is made out of denim material. Also the boots have Austin 3:16 printed on each sides.

Entrance Attire:

• She wears the iconic leather vest to the ring just like her father wore.

Street Clothes:

• Wears a black short sleeve v-neck T-shirt, blue jeans, and her Timberland boots, and a cowboy hat and sunglasses.

Tattoos/piercings:

• Huge giant Rattlesnake tattoo that covers her entire back.

Personality:

• Bella Austin has the personality of her father and is always like him.

Wrestling Style:

• Powerhouse/Brawler

Taunts:

• She inherited all the traits of her father.

Signatures(Max 6):

• Back body drop

• Knife-edged chop

• Leapfrog body guillotine

• Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner, with theatrics

• Piledriver

• Pointed elbow drop, sometimes from the second rope

Finishers (Max 3):

• Stone Cold Stunner

(Stunner)

Stunning Gun

(Flapjack dropped into a hangman)

• Austin Daily Special

(Standing Figure Four Leglock)

Manager:

• Her father, Stone Cold Steve Austin

Theme Song:

• Not Falling by Mudvayne

Entrance:

• She enters the arena the same way her father did when he was wrestling.

UVW

Real Name:

Nicole Gabrielle Calaway

Ring Name:

• Nikki Calaway

Hometown:

• Death Valley, California

Current Residence

• Shreveport, Louisiana

Age:

• 22 years old

Gender:

• Female

Height:

• 6'1

Weight:

• 199 lbs

Skin color:

• Pale/Suntan mixed skin

Social Media Handle:

• NightwishDreamer

Alignment:

• She follows in her father, The Undertaker's footsteps

Appearance:

• Has long black Waist Length Hair, brown eyes, and has a scar above her right eye from a previous surgery in the past.

Ring attire:

• Black One Sleeve Crop Top, Black Denim wrestling shorts, and black knee length wrestling boots

Entrance Attire:

• She wears the iconic leather coat and hat to the ring just like her father wore.

Street Clothes:

• She wears any color comfortable tracksuits, and her black moccasins.

Tattoos/piercings:

Personality:

• Nikki Calaway has the personality of her father, and will always be just like him.

Wrestling Style:

• Powerhouse/Brawler/Submissonist

Taunts:

• She inherited all the traits of her father.

Signatures(Max 6):

• Back body drop, as a counter to an oncoming opponent

• Bearhug transitioned into a thrust spinebuster to the ring post

• Big boot

• Chokehold

• Fujiwara armbar

• Knee lift to the opponent's midsection

Finishers (Max 3):

• Devil's Triangle (Modified gogoplata)

• Last Rites

(Elevated powerbomb, with theatrics)

• Tombstone Piledriver

(Leaping/Kneeling reverse piledriver)

Manager:

• Her father, The Undertaker

Theme Song:

• Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie

Entrance:

• She enters the arena the same way her father did when he was wrestling.

UVW

Real Name:

• Jaylah Jacobs

Ring Name:

• Jaylah

Hometown:

• Salem, Massachusetts

Current Residence

• Dandridge, Tennessee

Age:

• 20 years old

Gender:

• Female

Height:

• 5'6

Weight:

• 155 lbs

Skin color:

• Pale skin

Social Media Handle:

• JaylahSaysWho

Alignment:

• She follows in her father, Kane, footsteps

Appearance:

• Has Fire Engine Red hair that is cut like Kellie Pickler's hair back in 2007, and her eyes are a gorgeous seafoam green

Ring attire:

• Skintight bodysuit with black camisole that has the same designs that are on her father's ring gear and her wrestling boots.

Entrance Attire:

• She wears the iconic mask to the ring just like her father wore.

Street Clothes:

• She mostly wears old 80's band t-shirts, black yoga pants, and her Jordan Nike Sneakers

Tattoos/piercings:

• Has a giant mermaid tattoo all over her back and two full arm sleeves of comic book superheroes.

Personality:

• Jaylah has the personality of her father, Kane, and will always be just like him.

Wrestling Style:

• Powerhouse/Brawler

Taunts:

• She inherited all the traits of her father.

Signatures(Max 6):

Backbreaker, sometimes transitioned into a submission or preceded by a tilt-a-whirl

• Running Big boot

• Clawhold

• Cradle slam

Double Missile Dropkick

• Enzuigiri

Finishers (Max 3):

• Chokeslam from Hell

(Chokeslam)

• Hellfire Powerbomb

(Falling powerbomb)

• Tombstone Piledriver

(Kneeling reverse piledriver)

(adopted from The Undertaker)

Manager:

• Her father, Kane

Theme Song:

• Man Behind the Mask by Alice Cooper

Entrance:

• She enters the arena the same way her father did when he was wrestling.

GVW

Real Name:

• Jessalyn Heather Johnson

Ring Name:

• Jessa Johnson

Hometown:

• Miami, Florida

Current Residence

• Carson, California

Age:

• 29 years old

Gender:

• Female

Height:

• 5'9

Weight:

• 202 lbs

Skin color:

• Golden suntan skin

Social Media Handle: MissJessaJohnson

Alignment:

• She follows in her father, The Rock's, footsteps

Appearance:

• Has Bright Purple hair that is naturally straight and Waist Length , and her eyes are a gorgeous emerald green

Ring attire:

• Maryse style ring gear, only in different shades of purple with matching wrestling boots.

Entrance Attire:

• She wears the iconic sunglasses just like her father.

Street Clothes:

• She mostly wears old 90's band t-shirts, black yoga pants, and her Nike Sneakers

Tattoos/piercings:

• Has two full Samoan tribal art arm sleeves

Personality:

• Jessa has the personality of her father, The Rock, and will always be just like him, but more funnier.

Wrestling Style:

• Brawler

Taunts:

• She inherited all the traits of her father.

Signatures(Max 6):

• Float-over DDT

• Flowing snap DDT, sometimes followed by a kip-up

• Jumping clothesline

•Running swinging neckbreaker

• Running thrust lariat

• Samoan drop

Finishers (Max 3):

• The People's Elbow

(Running delayed high-impact elbow drop, with theatrics)

• Rock Bottom

(Falling side slam)

• Jessa's Revenge

(Running Bulldog Facebuster)

Manager:

• Her father, Dwayne 'The Rick's Johnson

Theme Song:

• Worth It by Fifth Harmony

Entrance:

• She enters the arena the same way her father did when he was wrestling.

Real Name:

• Kayla Marie Michaels

Ring Name:

• Kayla Michaels

Hometown:

• San Antonio, Texas

Current Residence

• Corpus Christi, Texas

Age:

• 28 years old

Gender:

• Female

Height:

• 5'7

Weight:

• 145 lbs

Skin color:

• Golden Texas suntan skin

Social Media Handle:

• TheHeartbreakDaughter

Alignment:

• She follows in her father, Shawn Michaels, footsteps

Appearance:

• Has brown hair that is naturally straight and Waist Length , and her eyes are a gorgeous dark red color

Ring attire:

• Kelly Kelly style ring gear, only in different shades of camouflage with matching wrestling boots.

Entrance Attire:

• She wears the iconic cowboy hat just like her father.

Street Clothes:

• Wears any kind of clothing, but it has to do with camouflage!

Tattoos/piercings:

• Has two full Native American tribal art arm sleeves

Personality:

• Kayla has the personality of her father, Shawn Michaels, and will always be just like him, but more funnier and speaks with a heavy Texas accent.

Wrestling Style:

• Brawler/Submissonist

Taunts:

• She inherited all the traits of her father.

Signatures(Max 6):

• Arm trap crossface

• Backhand chop

• Belly to back suplex

•Diving double axe handleDiving elbow drop, with theatrics

Dropkick

• Finishers

Finishers (Max 3):

• Sweet Chin Music

(Superkick, with theatrics)

• Night Ryder

(Modified figure-four leglock)

• Heartbreak Hotel (Leg-hook Saito suplex)

Manager:

• Her father, Shawn Michaels

Theme Song:

• Paradise City by Guns n Roses

Entrance:

• She enters the arena the same way her father did when he was wrestling.

UVW

Real Name: Eliza McFarlane

Ring Name: Violet Sparks

Hometown: Manchester, England.

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Height:5'2

Weight:115lbs

Skin color: ivory skin

Social Media Handle: Vi'sSquad

Alignment: Face

Appearance: Lightly tanned skin, straight midlength Ash blonde hair that is kept down and dark green eyes with a mischievous glint

Ring attire:Black and Gold studded balcony bra, skinny black leather look pants and black Giuseppe Zantoi leather combat boots. Wears a black leather jacket or Ring attire:Black and Gold studded balcony bra, skinny black leather look pants and black Giuseppe Zantoi leather combat boots. Wears a black leather jacket or hoodie to the ring

Entrance Attire: Same as her ring gear but she wears a black leather jacket aswell.

Street Clothes:Grey t shirt, black skinny jeans with ripped knees and Doctor Martians in black. Sometimes wears a white beanie.

Tattoos: No tattoos

Personality: Violets got a very strong personality both inside and outside the ring. In the ring Violet has no fear, she's crazy and enjoys giving her opponent a bit of sass. Outside the ring Violet is fun, brutally honest even if it's harsh and a bit of a prankster. Beside that Violet has a rebellious streak and doesn't like to be told what to do especially by those who feel they are better. She's stubborn and once her mind is set on something, she's gonna do it. Violets not one for the 'best friend' title but who knows maybe someone can break that wall down.

Wrestling Style:Brawler/Submission

Taunts:Blows a kiss over her opponent when they're down.

If her opponent has a manager then she goes and kisses them on the cheek.

Signatures(Max 6): Shiranui, Suicide Dive (Sparks Fly) and surfboard stretch

Finishers (Max 3): Issues (octopus stretch), Profanity (superkick) and shining wizard

Manager: None

Theme Song:Hyporcrite - Skye Sweetnam

Entrance: Lights go to a mix of purples and Violet Skips out and stops at the top of the stage to unzip her jacket. She then walks down the ramp and works up the crowd with high fives. When in the ring she blows a kiss to the commentators and the GM if they're present at ring side. She leans against the ropes with a carefree smirk and takes her jacket off.

Titantron: Starts with a dark blue screen with her initials and the changes to her performing a series of moves, a couple of taunts and her hand being raised after winning.

Minitron: Dark blue with her initials (logo)

Relationships: Finn Balor (boyfriend), Paige (close friend)

Accomplishments: 2x Shimmer Champion and 1x Ohio valley wrestling women's champion.

Extra info: Likes to keep her wrestling and personal life separate.

Bit of a nerd in real life

Keeps kayfabe on social media but tends to break it when meeting people in public.

Bio: Violet Sparks

Born Eliza McFarlane in Manchester, England.

Elizas parents married at a young age and eventually grew apart and separated when she was 5. Eliza mother remarried and her stepfather would be the person who introduced Eliza to wrestling.

At 13 Eliza would move to Norfolk with her mom and stepdad. At 15 she decided that she couldn't see herself doing anything but wrestling and began training with her stepdads friend Ricky Knight.

At 17 Eliza would begin her career on the independent scene,appearing as Eliza Sparks competing in a few British Indies before being invited to Ohio Valley Wrestling. Eliza spent 2 years at OVW and won the women's championship before moving on and going to Shimmer.

During her final week at OVW McFarlane would lose her grandmother and changed her Ring name to Violet Sparks. Her first name in tribute to her grandmother whose favourite flowers were Violets.

At Shimmer she would become a two time Shimmer Champion after defeating Cheerleader Melissa and Madison Eagles. McFarlane would lose her title to Saraya Knight by pinfall and suffered from a torn ACL.

Commentors: Tommy Browns (Heel commentator)

Tyler Slayton (Face commentator)

Manager: Danny Philson

Titles:

GVW World Heavyweight Championship: the ROH World Heavyweight Championship with GVW logos and a white strap

GVW Intercontinental Championship: NWA World Heavyweight Championship with GVW logos and a red strap

GVW World Television Championship: The NWA Television Championship with GVW logos

GVW Conquistador Championship(high flying division): The ROH Pure championship with a GVW logos and Pure replaced by Conquistador

GVW World Tag Team Championships: The old WWE world tag team championships with GVW logos and blue straps

GVW Women's International Championship: IWGP Heavyweight Championship with GVW logos saying Women's and a white strap

GVW Women's Tag Team Championships: TNA X division championship saying Women's with blue straps and blue Xs.

Pay Per Views:

No holds barred (Extreme Rules)

King of the Hill (Money in the Bank)

Heat Transfer (Summer Slam)

Vendetta (Backlash)

Mount Olympus (Clash of Champions)

Caged In (Hell in a Cell)

Soul Survivor (Survivor Series)

Crash and Burn (TLC)

Ring Out (Royal Rumble)

Hard Havoc (Elimination Chamber)

Halloween Havoc Ressurected (Halloween Havoc)

Wrestle Before Dishonor (Wrestlemania)

Alright guys! I'm going to start penciling promos and matches for the opening tournaments! Oc apps are still open! And please understand I have no bias against any ocs! If yours does not win an oppening tournament, everyone will get their share of the spotlights down the road!


End file.
